This invention relates to apparatus for introducing an addition agent into molten steel at a desirable location and introduction rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior apparatus includes a cylindrical device having a plurality of superimposed compartments, each of which contains different addition treating agents as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,386. U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,608 discloses a heavy aluminum weighted device for introducing aluminum into molten steel for deoxidization thereof and U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,540 introduces treating agents into molten steel by way of a device which is held down in the molten metal by a positioning structure.
This invention takes the form of a plunger of a length comparable with that of the stopper rod of an steel ladle and positioned therein in a similar manner and includes consumable material enabling the timed release of the addition agents at a desirable location in the molten metal in the ladle.